1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the assessment of skin lesions.
2. Description of Related Art
Some patients are hesitant to seek the advice of a physician about a skin lesion. These patients may not believe that the skin lesion is of sufficient importance to warrant the cost and/or inconvenience of visiting a physician, or the potential embarrassment of the examination. Sometimes, these decisions not to seek medical advice can result in a harmful skin lesion not being diagnosed in a timely manner.
Automated devices have been created which provide a patient with an automated assessment of a skin lesion, without the need for an examination by a physician. Such devices use image-recognition techniques to identify features in the lesions which may or may not be indicative of a problem. Unfortunately, these assessments may not be accurate and the algorithms which these devices employ may be difficult to update with later-discovered improvements in analytical approaches which are taken.